Mischief
by weaselcheater
Summary: When Itachi and Sakura started their relationship everyone considered them the perfect couple. However with their stubborn personalities and friends like theirs, mischief was bound to happen. Collection of drabbles. AU Police verse.
1. Ice cream

**A.N.** Yo there dudes! Before you start throwing tomatoes at me I'd like to say that I'm still working on "A touch of imagination", I just hit a little bump with it and progress is rather slow right now.

This story was born from a prompt drabble challenge that **sandmanslullaby** (my awesome beta-reader known in the past as NJ Sandman) gave me in order to bring my mojo back. What I can say is that I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you'll enjoy it too!

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Dark eyes darted over the few faces of the unfortunate police officers that happened to be on shift that night. Everyone present in the room flinched under their superior's scrutiny, meanwhile the latest Inuzuka rookie to join the force whimpered in the back of the room.

Taking one for the team, officer Izashi - a well known, and respected veteran at their station, walked forward, sparing the younglings not used to the wrath of the department's Superintendent. The older man cleared his throat, ignoring the intense gaze of the powerful man before him.

"Forgive us for disturbing you, Taichou. We wouldn't have called unless it was absolutely necessary."

Itachi gave an imperceptible sigh. He knew better than to lash out on his subordinates for something that could actually be serious. He motioned his hand in an encouraging manner, urging the old man to continue. After glancing back at his colleagues Izashi spoke again.

"We got a call from your brother's landlord," he added uncertainty as he kneaded his hands. Itachi's left eye twitched. If this was because of another brawl Sasuke and Naruto caused he was going to seriously lock their sorry asses in jail. Permanently.

"What did they do this time?" Bits of his anger slipped through his usually impassive facade sending cold shivers down Izashi's back. He gulped and turned to the side.

"I think it would be best that you see for yourself." Without further delay, he led the Superintendent to the small cells they had.

The moment Itachi left the room, a collective sigh of relief resonated throughout the room. Back in a corner, the Inuzuka rookie lay unconscious.

* * *

Itachi blinked in disbelief as he stared at the two ashamed figures, sitting in separate cells like contrite prisoners resigned to their fate. Though he was a man of few words, this time Itachi found himself at a loss.

In the first cell on his right, his younger brother lay sulking on the cold concrete bench, his clothes tattered and slightly burnt. In the next cell, sporting equally burned clothes and a moping expression, he saw the last person he imagined to ever see behind bars: Sakura Haruno.

Itachi cleared his throat and read the file complaints they received that night.

'Hooligans banging on the walls as part of a satanic ritual.'

'Unearthly shrieks, and string of life threats coming from the apartment above.'

'Sickly green smoke seeping from under door ways and floor boards.'

Itachi turned his bewildered gaze to the two prisoners, both whose faces were contorted from trying to hold their laughter back.

"Mind explaining to me what happened?" He waved the files in his hand before dropping them on the metal table placed in front of the cells. When he looked at Sakura, internally frowning at the state of her attire, his expression softened.

"Sakura?"

The girl in question pouted, not daring to look him in the eyes. Finally, she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "It wasn't our fault! We didn't mean any harm by it! I was just lending him my chemistry set and..." Sakura slapped a hand over her forehead in frustration. Itachi's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why did you lend him your chemistry set?"

Sakura ignored Sasuke's protest and told the truth.

"We were making super ice-cream..."

Itachi blinked. "...Super ice-cream?"

"Yeah, it's just like regular ice cream, only that it's super." Itachi raised his eyebrows wondering if an alcoholic test was needed. Maybe even a narcotic one.

"I was not aware that test tubes... and beakers were needed to make...sugar confectioneries." Sakura shrugged, not aware of Itachi's growing ire.

"Well, Naruto called this afternoon saying he found this really cool recipe online and..." She didn't get to finish when Itachi briskly walked away, the door slamming shut behind him.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke, her personal Itachi-dictionary. "Sasuke...Please tell me that he's coming back with the keys to let us go."

"...Hn. Get comfortable."

"Are you kidding me?! I'm his girlfriend for crying out loud!"

Sasuke just shrugged resignedly, making himself comfortable in his makeshift bed before answering, "Yeah, and I'm his brother."


	2. Dog park

**A.N.** I've first posted this story as a stand alone drabble, but under **sandmanslullaby** guidance I've decided to post them together since well, they are written in the same Universe (however they don't necessarily follow the same timeline) and were part of the same prompt drabble challenge so yeah... Anyway! Here's the second installment. If you already read it...read it again. :) There will be one more coming somewhere next week and after that...I'm not really sure.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Fuck! It's not here either!" A petite woman, clad in nothing but a loose robe tied around her middle, that offered a nice view of her polka dotted pajamas, and boots that reached her knees, growled and threw the shovel she was holding. Pulling at her hair in frustration, Sakura looked at the small craters scattered around.

Green eyes blazing with wild determination, she gripped the handle of the shovel and swung it over her shoulder. Just as Sakura was about to thrust the shovel into the earth the familiar blinking of red and blue flashed behind her and she almost cried out in frustration.

"Sakura?" The deep timbre of Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, and also the Captain of the Police force in Konoha, made Sakura pale and drop the shovel. She turned around in defeat, her gaze glued to the ground. Taking this chance to scan the public dog park they were standing in, Itachi grimaced at the maimed state of the terrain.

"What happened here?" He demanded and when Sakura refused to answer or move, he repeated his question, his right hand instinctively reaching for his gun, while his eyes searched the perimeter for a disturbance. He stopped however when he heard her sniffle.

"Sakura." He tried again in a softer tone and the pink haired woman raised her glassy eyes. With her lips trembling, she looked as if she was about to break down and cry.

"What happened?" Holding back her tears, Sakura helplessly stared in Itachi's eyes.

"...I lost Pingu…"

A chilly breeze blew past the two as they stared at each other.

"Come again?" Itachi asked again, hoping his hearing was deluding him.

"Pingu, my plushy, is missing. Raven must have taken it, he always steals things from my house."

"Raven, as in Sasuke's dog…, took your plushy. And you're digging holes in the park." Itachi repeated bewildered. Blushing in embarrassment, Sakura pulled her robe tighter and muttered loud enough to be heard.

"I was looking after him this morning, but he sneaked out from the house. He likes to bury things here when he goes for walks." Itachi shook his head and fished his phone from his pocket. Quickly punching in the numbers, he pressed Dial and raised the device to his ear.

Itachi didn't take his eyes off of Sakura until Sasuke's grumpy voice answered the phone.

"Has Raven brought anything home today?"

" _Don't know."_ Sakura, who strided next to Itachi as soon as he called Sasuke, rose on her tiptoes so she could hear the conversation. Sending her an amused look, Itachi pressed his index to his lips in a hushing manner to which Sakura childishly zipped her mouth.

" _Hold on, I'll look in his basket. Oh crap! He has Sakura's Pingu. She's gonna flip out…"_ Sasuke cursed under his breath not hearing Sakura gasp on the other line. She reached out to snatch the phone from Itachi's hand but he was faster and twisted her around so that she couldn't move her hands anymore. Not minding her glare he returned to the conversation with Sasuke.

"Can you safely identify it as Pingu?"

" _It has Sakura's unmistakable sewing lines from when Naruto ripped its head off. What's going on Itachi?"_ Dismissing Sasuke with a blunt "Thank you." Itachi released Sakura, who, as a sign of gratitude pulled him into a bear hug. Chuckling he detached himself from her embrace and walked towards his car.

"I'll give you a ride home." He offered with a small smile and Sakura grinned at him. Climbing into the car she gazed at him playfully.

"Am I free to go officer?" Itachi leaned over and stared at her for a moment before smirking and pulling away. "Yes. But you do owe me a favour Sakura." Blushing at the familiar way he addressed her, Sakura nodded.

"However, I do expect you tomorrow to fix the holes in the park. In a more appropriate attire perhaps." Itachi continued half amused, half serious and Sakura laughed sheepishly knowing better than to defy him when it came to his job.


	3. Tutor

**A.N.** Many thanks to **sandmanslullaby** for beta-reading this and helping me along the way. This is the last drabble I had planned for this small collection but I might continue adding others. Let me know in a review below what you think.

Enjoy you're reading!

* * *

The food from the police department's cafeteria has never been on Itachi's favourite list. However, in days when he barely had the time to breath, such as today, he would begrudgingly resort to the suspicious, mushy concoction they usually serve on Mondays. He was still hovering his spoon over the bowl when the door to his office opened revealing his girlfriend and a deliciously smelling bento.

"You've been cooped up in the station lately, so I thought I should bring you this." She raised the bento grinning.

"Thank you." With a small smirk, Itachi slid the mushy bowl to the side. Sitting in the opposite chair, Sakura waited for him to open the lunch box before smiling sweetly. Itachi narrowed his eyes, well accustomed with that look.

"The answer is no." Sakura's smile fell.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." She pouted and gazed up at Itachi through her eyelashes, a look that always granted her favours from her boys. Itachi gulped the semi-chewed onigiri and grabbed the glass of water to ease it down his throat. He raised an eyebrow and Sakura took it as a sign to continue.

"Teach me how to shoot. Pleaseeee!" She leaned forward, hands clasped together, staring at her boyfriend with pleading eyes. Itachi choked on his water.

"No!" He rasped when his coughing subsided and fixed Sakura with a hard stare.

"But you have to! Ino always brags about how Shisui tutors her with his gun." Itachi sighed at the dejected look on her face and shook his head, remembering the rather detailed tale his cousin recounted him about the tryst Shisui had with the Yamanaka girl at the shooting range.

"I don't think that's what she meant Sakura." Not understanding the under meaning of his words, Sakura stared at him, her innocent eyes questioning him. Itachi blinked contemplating whether he should explain it or not.

"Nevermind."

"So..." Sakura drawled as she leaned over the table and snatched a cabbage roll before Itachi could swat her fingers with his chopsticks. "Are you going to teach me how to shoot or not?" When Itachi refused to answer her, Sakura scoffed childishly.

"I'll make you bentos everyday for a month." She offered hoping her homemade food was good enough to persuade the stubborn man. Itachi paused in his chewing and regarded her thoughtfully.

"I'll only take you to the shooting range once." Itachi clarified and watched her sternly. " And I want dinner on Saturdays as well." Sakura grinned and nodded her head.

* * *

"Plant your legs and lean slightly forward. Good, now grip the gun tightly. Aim then shoot." Sakura repeated Itachi's strict instructions as he handed her the reloaded pistol.

She took a deep breath and aimed at the cardboard target before pulling the trigger. Itachi smirked proudly from his position, behind his girlfriend, ready to steady or correct her. When the loader emptied they both pulled the ear muffs off and Itachi pressed the button to bring the target close. Setting the pistol and the safety goggles on the metal platform in front of her, Sakura whistled at the hit marks.

"Not bad huh?" She grinned up at her boyfriend who waited for her at the door.

"Ah ah."

"Does it mean I can own a gun now?" Itachi froze, images of Sasuke and Naruto admitted in the hospital with bullet wounds flashing in his mind.

"No."


End file.
